Unexpected Explanation
by Ryocha
Summary: Kira brings an unknown person into his household, and havoc arises. And why is Athrun jelous?


**Unexpected Explanation  
**By Ryocha

The door clicked shut behind him, pushing the cold winter air out of the cozy apartment he and Athrun shared. Kira Yamato couldn't help but smile to himself as he beamed proudly down at the wrapped package that he carried in glove-covered hands.

"Kira?" Came an echoed voice from inside the lit living room. Violet eyes flicked upward from the ground to meet a pajama-clad boy, looking bemused at his roommate.

"Oh, Athrun," he smiled softly, "Did I wake you up?" He placed the large package down carefully and began peeling off his black gloves.

Emerald eyes observed the brunette from across the room, having come out of the kitchen upon hearing his return. "Yeah, just a bit." He snivelled, "But you seem happy. What's with the present?"

"Oh, this isn't a present!" The Lebanese man chirped brightly, pulling his arms out of his matching black coat, "I was meaning to get it for a while, but they never had the kind I wanted!" With finishing, he kicked off his boots and sauntered into the living room.

Sniffing again, the azure-haired man looked over the package and tried guessing what it was by its irregular shape; like a dome of somesort. But the tanned man didn't give Athrun much time to ponder, as slim arms wrapped themselves around his muscular shoulders.

"You're not getting a peak at it till I say so," The nasal voice whispered seductivly, planting a kiss on a pale cheek. Emerald eyes blinked curiously, his interest sparked as he wrapped his arms around Kira's waste.

"Now you have my attention." The younger whispered, face only a few inches from Kira's as they held each other in the middle of the living room. A smile slowly began spreading across excited features, one that held promise as well as mischief. "You're still not learning about it till I feel it's right." He responded coyly, violet eyes glinting dangerously.

Athrun pretended to look insulted, "Have I not earned your trust? Are you deciding to keep such a package away from me because it threatens to break up our relationship?" He said all this with mock horror, making the brunette giggle.

"Stupid, it's not like that. I just need to…" he played with the word on his tongue as Athrun dipped his head closer to his, "…Prepare, I suppose. It's important and special to me."

"And I'm not?" Emerald eyes glinted in the natural lighting filtering in from the open windows. They promised pleasurous things, and the very thought of them made the violet-eyed man shiver in the possesive grasp of pale, strong arms.

Noting the obvious body movements from his roommate, Athrun chuckled and unwraped his arms. "Alright, I won't push it. Just remember that I'll be poking and proding you later for answers."

"I'm used to you poking and prodding me by now, so I'm immune to it." Kira released Athrun's neck from his grasp, and winked.

A navy blue eyebrow arched at the brunette in amusement. "Oh really?" He drawled, weight shifted onto one leg, arms placed stoicly on his hips.

Kira grinned wider. "Yup!"

"Let's see how you fare, then!"

Violet eyes barely widened as Athrun tackled the boy like a lion, irecting a surprised shriek out of him as they collapses to the ground.

A shocked, pleasureful moan followed.

* * *

The golden sunrays of the late afternoon flooded through the bedroom hallway, casting the entire place into a luminescent glow. The rays reflected off of perfect porcelain skin framing Athrun's neckline, his white shirt unbuttoned all the way down. Emerald eyes still held the traces of passion only an hour or so earlier, his skin still holding the sweat, gracing his abdomen.

His cheeks reddened slightly, remembering while absentmindedly rubbing his stomach.

"Heehee, stop that!"

Quick ears picked up the happy giggle coming from their shared bedroom. Athrun had been in the den checking his email on his laptop, and it seemed Kira had snook off soon after their time together. This only furthered his curiosity, as the azure-haired noticed the package by the door was also gone, too.

"Stop, you're tickling me!" Kira cried from beyond the door, "Athrun'll hear you!"

Athrun skipped a heartbeat, bringing himself closer to the door.

"What'll happen if he found out about you? I mean, I know he doesn't really like your kind… but he'll understand in time."

_What?_ Was the only logical thought the emerald-eyed boy managed to make, his pulse quickening as he pressed his ear to the door.

Then the more thoughtful, sensible side of his conscience kicked in; _He's obviously reffering to the package he came back with. I mean, it's impossible for a person to be in there. Yet again…I was pretty much knocked out the entire week, and something could've…_

Athrun shook his head to clear himself from such a thought. Kira wouldn't cheat on him, would he? His breath became shallow as his full attention was placed on the conversation happening inside.

"Stop!" The giggling voice of Kira protested, yet was swayed with a few more giggles and laughs. "I mean it, if we're too loud, we'll make Athrun wonder."

Suddenly, a very large and very green jelously began brewing in the emerald-eyed boy's chest, almost as green as his eyes. He bit his lip to hold back any words.

"Stop going there, please! You're tickling me."

Silence followed, so unnerving that the azure-haired Coordinator had to hold back his breath.

"Hey, get out of there!" A pause, then more giggling, "Ouch, hey. You'll get to see the rest of the house soon.

"But Athrun's the one I've been worrying about. I was finally able to find you a home, and I'm not sure if he'll accept you. But…" A regretful sigh, "He'll understand we'll be having _three_ under this roof tonight."

Athrun had the last straw.

"Kira, what are you—"

He opened the door with a whoosh and zeroed in on Kira sitting in the middle of the bed. His eyes showed every bit of jelousy he could muster.

"AH! A-Athrun! We're you listening?" Came the flustered response. Kira had his back to his roommate, and was preoccupied with hiding whatever was in front of him. A blush coursed across tanned cheeks, violet eyes wide.

"What were you doing?" Athrun repeated, trying to control his voice. He narrowed his eyes slightly at Kira, who shrivelled under such a look.

"I… um… alright." He sighed in defeat, "I was going to tell you tonight, but since you insist…" He swung his legs around so they dangled off the side of the double bed facing Athrun and held out his hands, a smile beginning to spread across his face.

"See? Isn't she adorable?"

Athrun blinked at the thing Kira was holding. He blinked again, trying to make sense of the situation.

A hamster. Kira was holding a hamster. He was getting jelous over a freaking_ hamster_.

Athrun's mouth dropped a bit, trying to find his voice, which seemed to have dissapeared at the moment.

"A…" He opened and closed his mouth a few times, advancing into the room.

"You were talking to a hamster?" The emerald-eyed Coordinator managed, his face strained as he said every syllable as meekly as possible. With this, Kira could help but break out into a fit of giggles.

"Who did you think I was talking to?" He replied, eyes flashing mischeviously. "But I think I already know the answer."

Athrun nodded dumbly, feeling baffled.

The brown and white hamster scurried into a full 360 turn, then began sniffing each tanned finger, nipping it, then moving on to the next one. Kira smiled as he watched the furry rodent explore his hands, eyes quickly jotting up to an embaressed-looking emerald-eyed Coordinator.

"Come on, sit down." Kira motioned with his free hand and Athrun sat, now looking a bit more curiously at the hamster. He slid an arm around his roommate's free waste and pulled the brunette in close, head nuzzling into Kira's ear.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Athrun whispered, sending shivers down the older one's back. Violet eyes narrowed on the hamster, as if asking it to give him an answer.

"Well, you said you didn't like rodents, so I assumed that you would… disprove, I guess, of having a pet." Kira said slowly, picking his words right as he brought the ball of brown and white fluff to his chest. It squeaked, observing Kira and Athrun through its bright, beady black eyes.

Athrun chuckled, his second arm joining the first and linking fingers around the Taurus' waste, "You should have said something then," he sighed, "Or none of this would have happened." Emerald eyes flicked with concern, just barely caught by a stunned pair of violet only inches away. They too, flickered with the same concern.

"I'm sorry." Kira appolagized, giving in to his desires and nuzzled Athrun back. The azure-haired man accepted the act graciously, and let out a purr of satisfaction as the tanned man began nipping at the soft skin on his neck. The hamster, now on the bed, squeaked at this in protest.

"You know," Athrun mummured, hands massaging up Kira's lean back, "You remind me a lot of a hamster."

"Oh, shut up."

Athrun chuckled, refusing to let the hamster get in the way of him and Kira this time.


End file.
